OiKuroo - Short Story - SUITE LEMON!
by Aeryn58
Summary: Oikawa est enfin rentré chez Kuroo. Que va -t-il se passer ? Voilà la suite (!)lemon(!) assez chaude et crue de mon second OS - /s/12426444/1/OiKuroo-Short-Story -


[ / ! \ LEMON WARNING / ! \ ]

FAITES TRES ATTENTION, CE CONTENU CONTIENT DES SCENES CHOQUANTES. VEILLEZ A NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS ETES MINEURS

TW: sexe

Je me retrouve alors dans une position légèrement étrange. Mon visage se trouve à quelques centimètre de son pantalon, et mon… engin… s'agite. Je lève la tête vers mon compagnon et observe ses traits étonnés. Il porte ses lunettes, aujourd'hui. Ca lui donne un air plus coquin. Il commence à mal comprendre la tournure des choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tetsuro ?

Il dit ça sur un ton vilainement assuré, amusé par ma situation délicate. Je tiens son regard comme je peux mais ses petits yeux soudainement joueurs me transpercent. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé, mais je sais pas, je me sens bizarre, et embarrassé, pour une fois.

\- J'ai glissé, putain.

Je lance une excuse plus que bidon et ma voix perd de sa gravité. Je tente de me relever, mais en vain. En plus, je commence à suffoquer sous ma couverture. Il fait trop chaud, putain. Et je suis en nage. Et j'ai soif.

\- Kuroo, ça va pas ?

Il se retient de rire, et approche dangereusement sa main de sa braguette. Je pose alors mon regard droit devant moi et remarque qu'il est déjà mouillé. Je voudrais me moquer mais quelque chose dans ma gorge me bloque et je ne trouve rien à dire.

\- T'as pas l'air de vouloir te débattre, alors je vais m'amuser, aujourd'hui ~

Il ouvre alors sa fermeture le plus doucement possible. Un peu réticent, j'attends ses ordres.

\- Descend le~

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, un souffle, il est plein d'envie. Je décide alors de poser mes mains sur ses hanches et lui enlève peu à peu son pantalon, tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas lui montrer mon visage désarmé, et m'arrête à ses chevilles.

\- Allez~

Ce n'est qu'un gémissement, mais ça m'excite tellement que je me dépêche de lui enlever complètement et jette son pantalon plus loin dans le couloir. Je relève ma tête et découvre alors qu'il est déjà tout dur. C'est terriblement excitant, putain.

\- Ne joue pas trop avec moi, Kuroo, on a tous deux besoin de se détendre au plus vite, là.

Je me hâte donc de lui retirer également son bas. Je me redresse comme je peux, toujours à moitié accroupi par terre, sous ma couverture. Je remonte mes mains peu à peu le long de ses jambes musclées. Des gouttes de sueur luisent sur ses adulteurs et je m'approche alors pour les lécher. Dans des mouvements lents, je laisse ma langue bouger à souhait près de son pénis déjà très levé. Je sens qu'il perd un peu ses moyens avec ses tremblements et je décide donc d'empoigner son sexe. Je le caresse de bas en haut très doucement, enfin du mieux que je peux, et accélère mes mouvements au rythme de ses gémissements. Au bout d'un moment, il me prend par les cheveux et retire ma tête de ses cuisses. Il veut que je… Je halète, et mes membres tremblent également. Je me rapproche alors de son corps et me prépare, prend mon souffle et laisse sa main s'enlever de ma tête pour faire le travail tout seul. J'entrouvre donc ma bouche, et met son pénis dedans.

Je sens alors tout d'un coup des tas de sensations me prendre. J'ai chaud, très chaud, et je sens non seulement mon visage brûlant contre son corps humide, mais je suis aussi pris de pulsions que j'utilise pour faire des vas-et-viens de bouche à son membre. Je le sens envahir ma bouche, mais c'est tellement agréable. Il est humide, dur, tremblant, il ne perd pas sa vigueur, et je lèche comme je peux. Excité, Oikawa semble être sur le point d'éjaculer, mais je ne veux pas lâcher cette sensation terriblement bonne. Et je veux le faire chier, évidemment. C'est tellement drôle, son visage au bord de craquer… Son pénis s'affole dans ma bouche et je ne veux pas le lâcher, je mordille alors son gland, et il ne peut plus. Alors, Tooru se vide. Je m'efforce d'avaler, car trop excité par la situation je ne veux pas retirer cette chaleur de ma bouche. Ses jambes tremblent et luisent. Aah, putain... je me rends compte de ce qu'il se passe, et je me sens dégoûté, alors je retire ma tête, laissant le sexe de mon compagnon se détendre à l'air libre. Il est toujours aussi relevé. Profitant de cette pause, je retire la couette m'entourant depuis tout à l'heure et crache dessus les ''restes'' d'Oikawa. Je vérifie mon membre à moi, juste en l'observant, et honteusement, je regarde mon dominant. A ma grande surprise, il me regarde aussi, et alors je pense qu'il comprend. Je le laisse alors faire.

Il se baisse violemment, et m'allonge sur le parquet du couloir d'entrée de mon appartement. On ne l'avait jamais fait là… Je retiens mes gémissements et pose ma tête sur le sol, laissant mon corps complètement adonné à mon ami. Il se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi et m'invite à le regarder. J'observe alors son visage adulé, complètement excité mais détendu, suant à grosses perles. Il étend un sourire désolé à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, en m'essuyant la bouche. Il lèche le sperme sur son doigt d'un air sauvage, voulant sûrement m'exciter encore plus. Mais je me retiens et m'efforce de penser aux programmes débiles que j'ai pu regarder à la télé hier pour m'endormir. Cependant, ce n'est pas très efficace car Oikawa s'empare alors de mes lèvres, les pressant contre les siennes. Ce baiser d'appui me fait perdre peu à peu toutes mes forces, et alors qu'il met sa langue, je sens aussi ses doigts caresser mes boules. Il m'est impossible de crier alors qu'il m'embrasse, alors je ressors mon excitation en me cambrant, ma peau nue transpirante mouillant son seul habit. Il caresse mon membre de plus en plus haut en roulant sa langue dans un rythme toujours plus effréné, et je sens que je n'en peux plus. Je lui enlève rapidement son tee-shirt, le serre contre moi afin de détendre un minimum mon sexe, et attend ses actions. Il lâche mes lèvres quelques secondes, essuyant vivement la bave qui coule le long des siennes avec une de mes mains, et reste un instant là, haletant, me laissant complètement excité, ma respiration affolée soufflant contre son beau visage. Je ferme les yeux et sens qu'il presse mon pénis, et je jouis. Aah, merde, ça fait du bien. Il me masturbe alors comme ça pendant cinq longues minutes, où je me laisse aller. Les gouttes de sperme se jettent sur nos torses mais nous nous en fichons, et il me tord le gland, ce qui agite encore plus mon éjaculation. Je n'en peux plus, je me détends comme je peux, et quand je me sens vidé, il descend sa tête peu à peu, décrochant son visage du mien, pour venir lécher du bout de sa langue baveuse mon pénis spongieux. Je lâche un gémissement comblé, et il me mord le sexe, vivement. Alors, pendant un moment, notre ébat se résume à ça et je ne pense à plus rien d'autre.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on irait jusque là, quand je l'ai appelé. Je croyais qu'on allait juste un peu jouer à 'touche-pipi', mais on est vraiment aller loin. Après l'oral, nous sommes allés au plus vite dans ma chambre, seule pièce rangée. Il m'a laissé glisser sur les draps, il a sorti un préservatif et la bouteille. A partir de là, je savais ce qu'il allait arriver. On pourrait croire que je suis une pute de quartier, à coucher par-ci, par-là, mais en fait, j'ai juste fait l'amour avec Tooru. Et que trois fois. Je l'ai nommé plan cul, mais vu où on en était, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Il me remit les idées en place quand il plaça ses mains mouillées sur mon torse. Il se colla légèrement à moi, et bougeait imperceptiblement les hanches en mouvement frénétiques, pour m'habituer. Il était doux. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de mes abdominaux, jusqu'à mes tétons. Il en caressa le tour, et j'étais de nouveau en train de bander. Je m'empêchais cependant d'émettre le moindre son en me mordant à sang la lèvre inférieure. Mais il finit par presser le bout de mes tétons rosés, et j'étais en train de vivre pour la première fois un orgasme complet. Il allait me faire tout en même temps. Après avoir assez embêté le haut de mon corps, il s'assura que j'allais bien et à la vue de mon pénis chaud, dur, mouillé, transpirant, et en l'air, il du comprendre. Il s'empara alors du préservatif et l'enfila rapidement, sous mes yeux excités, et il prit un peu du liquide de la bouteille à côté. Il m'invita à me cambrer, ce que je fis aussitôt à son toucher, et je sentis alors son doigt pénétrer dans mon orifice. Il l'infiltrait avec douceur mais j'avais mal, et malgré mon excitation visible par ma nouvelle éjaculation, j'avais vraiment mal. Il retira alors son doigt, caressa mes boules, et pénétra de nouveau mon orifice avec plus de doigts. Je laissais aller quelques gémissements de douleur et j'étais finalement arriver à me concentrer uniquement sur ma respiration frénétique, et je décidais de contempler Tooru. Son corps musclé, son visage fin, concentré dans son geste, son membre décidément adapté à sa carrure, ses jambes digne du sportif qu'il est. Je me dis qu'il n'était peut-être pas qu'un plan cul, et qu'avec tous les sous-entendus qu'on a pu se fai… AÏE ! Ca y ait. Il me pénétrait vraiment avec son pénis. Alors le cours de mes pensées s'arrêta, et je me sentais bien. Son membre épaissi par l'excitation alla dans mon corps, et il adaptait ses va-et-vient rythmé, s'accordant à ma respiration forte. J'étais au paradis, putain.


End file.
